Vonn Ellu
Vonn Ellu is a human woman in her late thirties from (and now returned to) the planet Kwenn. She spent the last twelve years imprisoned in Ashlud City, Kamino, where she was used as the template for a line of clones from which sprung The Luminous Three. Biography The Early Years Unrequited Love Vonn was raised on her family farm near a small, peaceful village on the planet Kwenn. In addition to being extremely academically inclined, she also grew up to be breathtakingly beautiful, and it was both of these factors that caused her to catch the attention of Silman Harvod, an ambitious classmate who tried, on numerous occasions, to capture her fancy. The young man's overtures were repeatedly refused, however, to such an extent that Harvod was constantly teased by his friends about his inability to give up the chase, and his unlikeliness to ever succeed in wooing the young woman. Upon their graduation in 19 BBY, Harvod left Kwenn to attend the Imperial academy, while Vonn remained to work in town, forgetting the young man entirely. Enter Inex Silman Harvod certainly hadn't forgotten Vonn Ellu, however. Due to his meteoric rise within the Imperial ranks, by 12 BBY Silman was convinced that, if Vonn could just see all he'd accomplished, she would fall for him at last. To facilitate such a meeting, Harvod employed the services of Inex Jonn, an up-and-coming bounty hunter with a relatively affordable price tag. Inex Jonn had a fairly simple time capturing the civilian girl, but the worst trouble was yet to come: when Inex arrived at the prearranged coordinates for delivery of the prisoner, he was informed by Imperial personnel that Silman Harvod had, in the meantime, been killed in a battle with anti-Imperial activists. Unpaid, and with a prisoner who knew his face, name, and the name of his ship, Inex was looking for options. Imprisonment in Ashlud City Unfortunately for Vonn, Inex thought of a way to recover some sort of profit from the situation. Recalling a connection he'd made with a semi-secret, shadow society of cloners in the submerged Ashlud City on Kamino, Inex brought Vonn to one Dr. Aqwe and appealed to the Kaminoan that a series of stunningly beautiful clones would make the perfect assassins, and could go where other assassins could not. Dr. Aqwe was intrigued, and took Vonn Ellu into custody to begin work. The horrors Vonn faced here were unspeakable, made all the more so by the relative degree of comfort she was given. Although Dr. Aqwe and his team were cloning the young woman's DNA and had no intention of setting her free, she was at the same time given her own fairly luxurious apartment in the undersea complex, and was allowed to travel the city at will, with an escort. Dr. Aqwe and his team encouraged Vonn on numerous occasions to meet and interact with her new clones, to which the girl always refused. To her, the clones had become the symbol of the life that had been taken from her. The Return of The Luminous Three Surfacing Surprised she was, then, when, in 0 ABY, her apartment door opened to reveal two of her fugitive clones, Amra and Celeste, along with Fiola Shaku, Inex Jonn, and Shaz Ru, the group's Kaminoan hostage. Fiola explained her intention to rescue Vonn, and Vonn (despite almost murdering Inex Jonn in the process) agreed to be rescued. The rescue was not without its hair-raising moments (including the death of Veah, Shaz Ru, and the near-death of Inex Jonn), but ultimately, Fi was able to return the group to Inex's ship, the Skalen II, and get them off the planet. Mull Station, and Home Despite Amra and Celeste's incredible contribution to the rescue effort, Vonn found herself unable to accept the pair as anything more than ill-conceived droids. However, thanks to a stern talking-to by Fi (whom Vonn had come to admire a great deal), she became willing to speak to the clone girls, and ultimately bonded with them over tales of their fallen sister, Veah. Upon arriving at Mull Station, Vonn witnessed Inex surrender himself to Seema Mull's death penalty, and was not untouched by his sacrifice. Wanting to salvage as much good from the situation as possible, she invited Amra and Celeste to join her back at her family home on Kwenn, and Fiola Shaku was only too happy to take them there aboard Inex's ship, now re-christened the Dawncaller. On that world, Vonn thanked Fi profusely for rescuing her, extending the unending invitation for Fi to come and join her and the clone girls in their peaceful life there. Personality and Traits Although twelve years older in appearance than her two remaining achingly beautiful clones, Vonn Ellu is still a remarkable beauty, even though she seems unaware of or confused by such assertions. But where Amra and Celeste exude optimism and positivity, Vonn Ellu projects an air of mournfulness and darkness which, due to her experiences on Kamino, she may never shake. Ellu, Vonn Ellu, Vonn Ellu, Vonn